The Eater of Chakra
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: Pain sends Kakuzu and Hidan to retrieve a female kunoichi with an unusual habit; She "eats" Chakra. While traveling back to the base, the two learn more about her than what Pain cared to inform them. (mini-series)
1. Eater of Chakra

**(At the moment I've labeled this as a mini-series, I may try and make into something longer, it just depends)**

The sound of multiple footstep resonated in the forest, just outside a small village near the land of water. A female was running from something or someone. With haste she jumped into the trees hearing what had to be the sound of wind passing threw metal. Looking down from where she once stood a red triple bladed scythe flew by.

"Really now." she said with bitter annoyance.

Looking up suddenly she saw black threads that had created a net to capture her, heading straight for it she heard a voice.

"Hah, good luck dodging that in mid air." a male voice spoke

"Luck indeed." she said

Inches from the net she looked up, her eyes glowed, she shot off in a quick burst parallel to the the net as if something had just pulled her from the side. The male that had witness clicked his tongue wondering how she had done that, and so fast. Landing on a branch briefly she let out a tired sigh sitting down on the limb she decided to rest for abit, knowing that not even "abit" was an option.

"Seriously how long have you guys been hounding me?" she asked

"I dunno, but you're being a real pain in my ass." a male replied.

"That makes two of us." she said

Jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground gracefully, her eyes met with two standing figures, both were dawning black cloaks with red clouds. The moon that was hiding behind the clouds at the time started to clear. Moon light began to shine on the female. Mid back length blue hair glowed in the moon, as did her purple eyes. She wore a short length kimono; burgundy with the sleeves torn off, black and red tattoo markings trailed from her shoulders down to her wrist, the back of her Kimono was torn, as if it had been ripped as her back was exposed covered in solid black markings.

"I guess I could take some time to learn your names though before we start up again." she said

The two that "cornered" her were none other than the Akatsuki's own Zombi Combo. Hidan with his slick back silver hair with purple eyes, and Kakuzu with his black hair and blood shot red eyes with green hues. Kakuzu was already preparing himself for another attack his arms started to tear as string emerged from the gaps. Much like Hidan he was annoyed with this game of tag. The only reason they were after her was because of Pain, their leader. Pain informed Kakuzu that there were several large bounties in the same direction which wasn't a lie, he had made big bucks already with just the first few days they were there, before they had went after her. Preparing to throw his scythe Hidan reared backed his arm, as he grinned at the young kunoichi.

"Don't act like you're better than us, or I'll get mad." He warned her

Tilting her head in mild confusion Hidan released his scythe, flying towards her with great speed. Kakuzu stood by letting his trigger happy partner do as he pleased his arm sewing itself up. Raising her hand up his scythe clashed with an object before even hitting her. Flickering like static a weapon appeared in her grasp. A long Naginata with two large spiked at the base of its blade. His scythe caught in-between the blade and spikes.

"I'm not acting, though in my defense you openly introduced yourself as the weakest member. That would imply that anyone is better than you." she said

"You bitch!" Hidan snapped in a rage.

Pulling the cable to his scythe the two weapons struggled to break from one another, barely even budging the female held her ground keeping her Naginata locked with his scythe. Snarling Hidan charged forward pulling his retractable spear from his cloak.

"I have better things to use this spear on, so consider yourself special!" he claimed

The cable receded in length as he closed in. Watching him carefully she reached up for one of the spikes on her Naginata. In a last minute motion she pulled the spike out from it's on socket. She idly stepped to the side and once Hidan's spear was passed her she stabbed his wrist with her weapon, driving the point into the harden bark of the tree. Acting fast she released his scythe and moved away from the mad man, making sure she was also a safe distance away from his partner. Hidan searing mad grinded his teeth. The pain from the spike burned as his blood started to seep through the incision and onto the ground.

"Bitch!" he screamed out

He pulled his arm back as the spike slide through his wrist til it was free. He glared at her with the intent to kill. While she was more impressed with his wasn't an everyday thing to see someone slide their impaled appendages through a metal spike.

"I think this has gone on long enough." Kakuzu said

"You think?" she replied.

"The leader of group wishes to recruit you, why he hasn't told us, but you'll just make it harder the more you fight with us."

"Oh and I bet it was so easy for you to say yes too, huh?"

"You guys have been tracking me down for what, 10 days? And the first day you let this sociopath hurdle his little red sickle at me, excuse me if I'm finding hard to believe if I'm making things harder by fighting back. I don't have the slightest clue what your leader want, nor am I interested." she retaliated.

With her attention on Kakuzu Hidan took the time to strike, already drawing his sacrificial emblem on the ground from his blood he threw his scythe once more, intentionally missing but the tip of the first blade did manage in cutting her cheek. Her eyes back to Hidan as he started to laughing maniacally his shoulder shaking in excitement. His scythe returned to him as he brought the small portion of blood to his mouth.

"Finally, FINALLY I CAN END THIS MISSION. LORD JASHIN, PLEASE WITNESS AS I GIVE YOU THIS SINFUL SOUL." He preached.

The Kunoichi glanced at Kakuzu who hadn't remove his glance from her.

"Tell your friend that isn't a smart idea." she said

"I am not his babysitter." Kakuzu said.

Hidan licked the tiny speckle of blood from his scythe. Taking the form of his Grim Reaper self he drew out his spear once again. Suddenly the female felt a chill down her spine at the sight but was then soon enveloped in a purple aura. She watched as the crazed akatsuki member stabbed himself in the leg. The wound from Hidan transferred to the female, falling to one knee.

"Hidan, you can't kill her." Kakuzu protested.

"Shut up! This Bitch has been nothing but a pain in the ass. I don't care what your leader says! Lord Jashin will be the one to have her!"

Pulling the spear out from his leg he raised his arm to his chest. bearing down at the girl the aura hadn't once diminished from his attack. His partner found it weird as the girl showed no fear and stared at Hidan's self-mutilation, infact looking closely he noticed her lips were moving.

"3...2...1"

Inches away from impaling his chest Hidan's body started to burn. His blood seem to be boiling. Stuck with his mouth agape his reaper form reversed and soon he was in the same purple aura as the female. The aura wavered and spiraled and shot from Hidan to her. Instantly her wound healed. Bringing herself to her feet she walked over to Hidan. Writhing in pain, from what could only be something internally happening to him she watched him as he suffered. Havin been followed for 10 days she already knew he couldn't die, but he could still feel pain when it hit. Perhaps it was his first time feeling all the pain from the inside spreading out then the other way around. Unable to tell from his mask Kakuzu finally showed some interest as to why Pain wanted to recruit her. watching the aura of both slowly diminished Hidan was left in a weaken state. His body felt numb and it felt like every nerve in his body was crawling.

"I told you it wasn't a good Idea." she said in a stern voice

Looking back at Kakuzu he kept his ground, not moving nor attacking the female. Hidan fought with his body to turn over coughing up blood by gallon

"Sucks right? I bet you've never had something like this happen to you before?"

"B-bitch." he muttered weakly

"you see you keep calling me that, even though I tried to stop you." she said

"No matter, just so you can be right about something I'll show you how much of bitch i can be." she said in an arrogant tone.

Walking over to Kakuzu she reached out and tapped his shoulder. Confused by her action he could only stare at her. Not knowing where she was going she walked in the direction that they had originally pursued her from.

"Pick your friend up, he won't be able to do much for a few hours and then once he's better we can go back to the base you want to take me to."

Raising his brow slightly to the girl, his arm detached grabbing Hidan by the collar of his cloak, dragging him along the ground. He grumbled and cussed as he was dragged across the grass, but couldn't muster the strength to shout out his anger. The burning sensation he had felt was lingering but the pain had decreased. Still unsure what had happened his only thought was killing the girl.

"Just like that? you are willing to cooperate?" Kakuzu asked with suspicion.

"Wouldn't you guys just chase me if I started to run again? I've been running for over a week, I can't enjoy anything knowing you and your loudmouth friend are following me" she said

"Besides, your friend's Chakra is really good, I would hate to miss out on what other kinds you have back at the base." she said.

"his chakra?..."

"Did your boss only show a picture of me or did he tell you about me?" she asked

With Hidan still cussing and rambling in the back Kakuzu couldn't bring himself to concentrate fully on what all Pain had shown him during the meeting, not that it would've done much good. With all the racket between Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi, the only time Kakuzu got them to shut up was during the talk of the bounty. Aside from that he didn't pay much attention any ways, that was his own fault.

"That's fine, the fact he had enough info to track me down is impressive enough. Well then, I guess with Full title and all; I am Seku Chie, Chakura no tabemono (the eater of chakra)."  
(If the name is inaccurate, please let me know so I can fix it)


	2. The Tattooed Torso

**( I'm surprised I was able to get ch.2 done ^_^ so funny story I did this weird hack where I had my writing turned to speech and I laughed more than I should but it helped me catch alot more errors...probably)**

Six hours passed before Hidan was finally able to move after ingesting Seku's blood. The male was lying on the ground staring up at the sky. It was still nightfall but over in the far reaches of the skyline the sun could be seen. Seku was resting against a tree while Kakuzu counted the money he had obtained before tracking down Seku.

"Dammit, how long was I out?" Hidan asked.

He sat up rubbing the back of his head His memory was foggy and he couldn't recall falling asleep after Kakuzu had wrapped him up in his strings. Not much came to his mind because every part of him was numb but a sudden recollection of Kakuzu's fist flying at him popped up in his mind. Realizing what he had done Hidan stood up and looked at Kakuzu pointing at him.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!" Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu paid no mine to Hidan's outburst, patting his stacked bills on the ground to even out any uneven bill before putting a band around them. He had only knocked Hidan out after about an hour of his whining and complaining so that he could interrogate the new recruit without Hidan's mouth.

"You lost the bet, Seku" Kakuzu said.

Hidan looked over at the tree, Seku, who was just second ago asleep was now wide awake. Without saying a word she reached inside her kimono and pulled out a small wad of cash, throwing it at Kakuzu he didn't even bother looking as a strand of strings sprung out, catching the money and placing it to a stack he had not yet counted before residing back inside his body.

"You two made a bet on how long I would be out?!"

"More like how long the toxins would last. I lost by 4 hours, but He wouldn't have humored me unless I played with some serious cash." Seku said

Hidan listened as Seku began to explained what exactly her blood had done to him. Simplified just for him she told him that her blood had its own defense mechanism. If her blood manages to make its way into her opponent's body; not just by ingesting, but by open wounds and various sorts then what normally is suppose to happen is the person dies after being a couple hours.

"Buuut, since you're immortal what happened to you is just feeling the pain of your nerves and organs rotting that usually happens shortly after they die."

"I can see why pain wants her, but what about that weird purple light?" He asked

"I'm not going to tell you everything, I told you the same info I told your partner." she said

Pouting to himself Hidan reached for his scythe that was on the ground next to him. He cut his hand spilling his blood on the ground, drawing his cursed symbol he laid back down in the center before stabbing himself with his spear. Now the one confused and curious Seku was wondering what he was doing as she stared at him. Hidan glanced briefly at her before closing his eyes to pray.

"What? I'm not going to tell you everything." Hidan mocked

"Are you fucking 12?" Seku said irritated

Ignoring her to pray to his God, Seku looked at Kakuzu who was now done with counting his money. Switching it out for his bingo book he started to flip through it looking for new bounties. She sighed leaning back against the tree closing her eyes. Thinking to herself that Hidan had a lot of mental issues to flip like that, trying to kill her one moment and then acting like a spoiled brat the next. Their moment of peace only lasted roughly ten minutes as soon shurikens and kunais were thrown at them. Seku and Kakuzu moved to dodge while Hidan stayed in his circle, but the sound of weapons hitting the ground made him stop mid-ceremony to open his eyes. The three were soon surrounded by six shinobis. Seku moved away closer to the center. However, all six had their eyes on Kakuzu.

"So, what did you do wrong?" Seku asked

"Kakuzu's greedy ass collected a well-known member of their group for his bounty." Hidan said

Getting off the ground he cracked his neck meeting up with the other two in the center. The six shinobis closed in on them as they prepared for a fight.

"We will avenge our brethren" one announced.

"More like you sinners will be joining him. Lord Jashin has spoken. He'll take all of you so get ready" Hidan spoke.

There's that Jashin thing again Seku thought. The mentioned when they fought when he was going berserk, and Kakuzu did say he was on the religious side, but Hidan appeared more extreme then what Seku was used to or have ever witnessed. Kinda annoying really.

"WanWan *barking*" she muttered

Hearing her voice Hidan looked at Seku; Seku not realizing that she had been staring at him when she had spoken or realized that she had said what she had said out loud. Pointing his scythe at her he growled.

"What you say?!"

"What I said? You mean WanWan? It's the sound of a dog barking right? And you yapping about Jashin made me think of a that." She said

"You heretic wench don't you even speak of Lord Jashin's name so casually."

"Jaaaaaashiiiiiin" Seku said in a lazy manner

"LISTEN HERE-"

"Enough already, both of you just shut up!" Kakuzu said.

Seku and Hidan looked at Kakuzu for a moment and then back to their opponents, all furious from being so easily ignored they all charged in at once. Separating the three into opposite directions.

"Seriously though, I had no part on his plan I literally just joined them." she said

"Then you can die with them" one of her attackers spoke

"Not interested"

She reached behind and pulled out her Naginata though invisible to them. They laughed thinking she had no weapons on her person.

"Going to try and defeat us with air?" The other asked.

Seku chuckled and swung her weapon. With no intentions of dodging the two were surprised when their vests and clothing were suddenly cut, blood trickling from the light cut her blade had made across their chest. Still invisible she held it by her side. The attackers jumped further back from Seku pulling out more of their weapons preparing for another attack.

"You know I think almost every ninja thinks that their opponents are stupid or weak, and sometimes they are. What I don't get is that after so many weak opponents the victors act like their next opponent isn't any different so they automatically doubt them and their abilities. You guys thought I was just pantomiming a weapon to swing but now you know better." She said

"Are you seriously lecturing us?" One spoke

"I'm not really sure, but that wasn't my intentions."

Lowering her weapon Seku charged at the two throwing her arm back she swung down at the two, both dodging as the blade causes a small crater in the ground the weapon visually flickering from the strong impact to the ground. The two moved to the opposite side of Seku, throwing their kunais. Seku picked up her weapon and at a sacrifice took one kunai to her left shoulder to block the one coming from her right, but in the same move she lifted her naginata and swung once more. Further back then what the weapon could reach the male smiled, but it wasn't a lasting expression. He gasped in a sudden pain as he felt the blade strike his stomach. He fell to the ground with a thud and his partner was left in shock. Staring down at her hand he noticed she wasn't holding anything her hand was fully closed. She had thrown her weapon at his partner, but now she was left with no weapon, he knew he could take her out before she could retrieve her naginata, pulling out his last kunai. Seku turned looked at him as he charged.

From where Kakuzu and Hidan were a scream was heard, having finished off their attackers Hidan was laying back in his circle while Kakuzu removed the hearts. Since it wasn't a girl screaming they knew it wasn't Seku.

"Well, she's still alive." Hidan said

Seku rejoined the two shortly after. In her arms, she carried clothes that she had removed from her attackers. Her kimono had gotten more torn around her waist the fabric stained with blood.

"Well look at that she's might die on us, hmph and after that tough talk." Hidan said.

"Shut up, it's not mine." She said

"That's a pretty nasty close call, they tried cutting you in half." He said.

"It wasn't from them Wanwan."

Hidan snarled being called Wanwan standing up from his circle he started to walk over to her. Seku watched as he approached her. Reaching for his scythe. Seku rolled her eyes and without warning removed her top. Hidan paused as he was now staring at a partially naked female. The "partially" part being that her chest was bound by bandages, but now he could see that the tattooed markings covered most of her chest and around her waist was more black markings that looked like rope, or possibly a tail.

"You're staring Hidan." Kakuzu said

"Oi, Oi it's not my fault. This walking blasphemist started stripping like some loose whore."

He turned his head as Seku grabbed the shirt, Since the male, she stole it from was larger then her she had to rip some of the material and tie it for it to fit her but because of the cut from her first swing, there was a small gap flashing some of her tattoo markings. Before all this had started she did have a bag with a change of clothes but because Kakuzu and Hidan kept chasing her she left it behind prior to joining them.

"The only thing loose here is your mouth and the screws in your head. And unless you're going to be a gentleman and let me wear your cloak so I don't have to do this then be quiet." She replied.

Hidan turned to retaliate but stopped when Seku removed the lower half to her kimono, of course, she was covered but it still made the reaper face turn red. Seku didn't seem to be bothered by it, In fact, she seemed comfortable with changing in front of guys.

"You have no shame."

"I have no clothes, and I'm not going around in a torn kimono, running through the woods it would work its way down and I would probably trip." She said

After making the adjustments she needed Seku was ready to leave. The three took off as the light from the rising sun started to shine through the trees. If they all kept a steady pace they would be back at the base within a weeks time surely. Kakuzu in the lead Seku kept her speed to match his. Hidan stayed in back the whole time he was staring at Seku. Being a "virtuous" man he had better things to have his mind on then Seku's tattooed body, but what kept bugging him was that her kimono was torn and stained with blood at the waist, and the blood wasn't even hers, nor did she have any wounds or cust where the tear was, and under her bust was something that looked like a black diamond.


End file.
